brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures
LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, is an animated television series that debuted in June of 2016 on Disney XD in the US. The fun-filled adventure comedy series, set between The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, introduced all-new heroes and villains in exciting adventures with many familiar Star Wars characters. LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures was a production of Wil Film, the LEGO Group, and Lucasfilm. Developed for television by Bill Motz and Bob Roth (Penguins of Madagascar), they joined Torsten Jacobson (LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales) and Jill Wilfert (The LEGO Movie) as executive producers alongside producers Carrie Beck (Star Wars Rebels), Jason Cosler (LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled!), Jake Blais, and John McCormack. A second season was later announced for Summer 2017https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Wo9KMY26Y. Characters from the series would appear in the subsequent series LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars. Plot Told in the whimsically-charged style that audiences have come to expect from LEGO Star Wars entertainment, the series stars the Freemakers, a family of scavengers who build and sell starships from the scoured debris of space battles strewn throughout the galaxy. When their youngest discovers a natural connection with the Force through an ancient artifact — the Kyber Saber — his world is turned upside down, and he and his family are thrown into an epic struggle against the Empire to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. Throughout their adventures, the Freemakers explore new worlds, meet new and familiar characters, and learn the true value of what it means to be a family. StarWars.com Description “We are very excited to launch for the first time a TV series with Disney XD,” said Jill Wilfert, vice president, licensing & entertainment at the LEGO Group. “The creative team behind The Freemaker Adventures is extremely talented, and the series is a great testament to our longstanding and successful partnership with Lucasfilm and Disney. The show masterfully combines the rich heritage of storytelling, great characters, action, and adventure in a galaxy far, far away with the creativity, imagination, and humor that only LEGO Star Wars can deliver. We are sure fans young and old are going to love the show.” “With The Freemaker Adventures we are thrilled to bring all-new stories to life that could only be realized in the LEGO Star Wars universe,” said Carrie Beck, vice president, animation development at Lucasfilm. “We are embarking on an unprecedented collaboration that will allow us to extend the narrative experience of the Star Wars saga with the same playful spirit that’s always made LEGO Star Wars so much fun to watch. We are so thankful to have such great partners in the LEGO Group, Disney XD, and series developers Bill Motz and Bob Roth.” Trailers Disney XD's "LEGO Star Wars The Freemaker Adventures - Luke and Leia Clip Gallery LEGO-Star-Wars-The-Freemaker-Adventures-Rowan-Jedi-and-Zander-min.jpg Freemaker1.jpg Screenshot-64.png Lego-star-wars-the-freemaker-adventures-reveals-the-most-powerful-lightsaber-in-the-galax-870319.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-06-12-at-10.12.16-830x518.png 482220291e79cba38 w.jpg Kyber Saber.JPG|Kyber Saber Lego-Star-Wars-The-Freemaker-Adventures-Episode-8--The-Test.jpg LSW Freemaker Adventures Announce Teaser Key Frame.jpg Sets Episodes Season 1 *A Hero Discovered *The Mines of Graballa *Zander's Joyride *The Lost Treasure of Cloud City *Peril on Kashyyyk *Crossing Paths *Race on Tatooine *The Test *The Kyber Saber Crystal Chase *The Maker of Zoh *Showdown on Hoth *Duel of Destiny *Return of the Kyber Saber Season 2 *A New Home *Trouble on Tibalt *The Tower of Aliston Nor *The Embersteel Blade *The Storms of Taul *Return to the Wheel *The Lost Crystals of Qalydon *The Pit and the Pinnacle *Flight of the Arrowhead *A Perilous Rescue *Escape from Coruscant *Free Fall *Return of the Return of the Jedi Minifigures Nonphysical From other subthemes References Category:Star Wars Category:Themes introduced in 2016 Category:Subthemes